


How to Catch a Wolf

by badwolfbadwolf



Series: Mating Games [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, Glory Hole, Humiliation, Knotting, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 10:37:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1776049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfbadwolf/pseuds/badwolfbadwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>There’s a hole in the last stall of the boy’s bathroom.  The one right by the science hallway on the second floor.  Chris likes to sit there, cut class, wait.  Sometimes there’s no one.  Sometimes there’s feet and the scratch of a zipper lowered, and a cock shoved through that hole.  Chris loves sucking them off, the soft feel of it spreading his lips, the grunts as they come from just his tongue.  He likes going back to class with shiny eyes and puffy lips, smirking and licking them clean.</i>
</p><p>  <i>He likes the anonymity of it.</i></p><p>  <i>Until one day it’s not so anonymous.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Catch a Wolf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eeyore9990](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeyore9990/gifts).



> For my lover, Eey. She gets credit for the awesome idea! Have I mentioned lately that I love her?
> 
> Written for the Mating Games Week 6 Bonus Challenge: Meet Cutes. This is neither cute nor their first meeting (though it's close to it), so I fail on all accounts.

There’s a hole in the last stall of the boy’s bathroom.  The one right by the science hallway on the second floor.  Chris likes to sit there, cut class, wait.  Sometimes there’s no one.  Sometimes there’s feet and the scratch of a zipper lowered, and a cock shoved through that hole.  Chris loves sucking them off, the soft feel of it spreading his lips, the grunts as they come from just his tongue.  He likes going back to class with shiny eyes and puffy lips, smirking and licking them clean.

He likes the anonymity of it.

Until one day it’s not so anonymous.  He recognizes those white shoes, the sure and steady gait, the soft exhalation and light timbre as the voice growls at him.

“Suck it, little bitch.”

And Chris growls back, narrowing his eyes, because he  _knows_.  Peter Hale is a bastard but he’s got his cock pushed through the hole, and really it’s a nice cock.  Long and slender, flushed so pink and pretty.  Chris darts his tongue out, just to taste.  He’s always wondered what werewolf cock was like, if it was different, jucier, sweeter.  And the knot.  He’s wondered if that was something he’d just read about.  And Chris is nothing if not curious.

He sets to work, pride swelling as he draws sighs that turn to moans and then something close to a feral snarl as Peter scratches at the wall on the other side.

“You like that?” Chris murmurs into the side of the cock as he laps down to taste the soft skin at the base and stretches to catch one ball inside of his mouth.  He doesn’t talk normally, but he wants to hear Peter say it.  And see him squirm when he realizes it’s a hunter who’s gotten him off in this dirty school bathroom.

Peter isn’t vocal at this point though, just whimpers with claws out judging by the sounds of dull scrapes along the metal.  Chris knows just how to work him over, how to twist his hand and flick his tongue and then Peter is coming hard, painting Chris’ face and nose with it.  It’s thick and warm, and just as sweet as the rest.  But there’s a pulsing around the base and Chris clamps down on it with both hands, feels the skin plump up and swell and holy  _fuck_  that’s a knot.  A werewolf knot.

Chris grips around it, massages it, and Peter whimpers with the treatment.  His come is trickling off now and Chris tongues the tip, licking him clean before sitting back on his knees and absolutely smirking.  Because Peter’s all swollen and trapped, unable to back out.  And he doesn’t seem to realize this yet.

Standing, Chris feels the hard line of his cock press against his jeans and he palms himself, pressing the heel of his hand to the base and walking around the partition.  The door to Peter’s stall is locked but it’s flimsy and it only takes a little shove for him to break it open.  It swings loudly and Chris drinks in the sight of Peter Hale with his red face pressed to the metal wall, body slack and sweaty, and pants pooled around his ankles.  

Chris grins when Peter’s eyes flutter, the bright blue gorgeous and needy and maybe a bit fearful as Chris stalks closer.

“Hello, Peter,” Chris says softly, his feet silent on the tile like he’s been trained to do.  He sidles up behind Peter, puts his hands on the small of his back before sliding down to cup his ass.  Peter fights between pressing back into the touch and trying to pull away but with nowhere to go.

“Argent,” Peter bites out, a bit garbled from the dropped fangs.  Chris dips his fingers lower, pressing right against Peter’s tight hole and smirking when Peter flinches away from him.  

“Didn’t know it was me?  Your wolfy senses must be weak.  Or maybe you’re just such a slut for it that you didn’t care who was sucking your cock off.  Is that it?”

Peter doesn’t answer but claws into the wall further, his hips unable to move but his legs spreading just slightly in his pants.

“You know my family.  What we do.  We  _hunt_  your kind.”  Chris feels a thrill at the absolute shudder that travels through Peter, wondering how much of it is real fear and how much of it is a weird pleasure in the manhandling and trapped position.  “I think there’s a better way, though.  A better way to subdue those pesky wolves.”

Chris pushes a dry finger inside, just easing the pad in and massaging forward.  Peter is so incredibly tight around him, clenched from his orgasm and the effort of keeping Chris out.  Leaning close, Chris plasters his body against Peter’s leaner frame, letting his clothed cock press against the meat of Peter’s ass and slipping his finger in further.  He licks against the nape of Peter’s neck and bites down, purring as Peter growls and pushes his cheek harder against the cool metal.

“Wolves are so weak.  All you need to do is give a little pressure—” and here Chris pauses and twists his finger, searching for the spongy sweet spot and giving a push while Peter yelps.  “And you’re a quivering mess.”

Chris pulls out the packet of lube from his back pocket with his free hand, lowering his fly and slicking himself up quickly as he pulls his finger out.  He places the blunt head of his cock right against Peter’s tightened hole, tipping forward on his toes to push just the tip inside.  “No, instead of hunting wolves, we should keep them as little pets.  As fuck toys.  Keep them bound up and gasping for it.”

Chris pushes in further, Peter so tight around him but still spreading.  He groans and Chris focuses on the dark fan of lashes on high cheekbones, the way Peter’s mouth hangs open and wet, and the way his hands are flat against the wall now like he’s trying to hold himself up.

“But you’d like that.  You’d like being my fuck toy, wouldn’t you Peter?”  The last push has Chris bottoming out and the two are pressed together to the dirty wall.  He holds Peter’s hips still, waiting for an answer.

“Yes,” Peter finally whispers, and it’s only then that Chris starts to move his hips with tiny thrusts that make Peter wail.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hello to me on tumblr! I'm there as [badwolfbadwolff](http://badwolfbadwolff.tumblr.com)!


End file.
